zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Bamburian
The Bamburian is a Panda-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids franchise. Based on the Bear Fighter Zoid, the Bamburian is unique to the Zoids: Genesis anime and the related Genesis model line, and one of the seven protagonist Zoids. Overview The Bamburian is a compact Zoid resembling a giant panda. Armed with a set of curved blades on either shoulder, it has excellent turning capabilities. It also carries a set of multi-purpose rockets resembling bamboo shoots on its back. These can be fired to create a smokescreen, or a set of projectiles that release glowing, crystal-like shards that impale attacking Zoids. The upgraded Bamburian also has a pair of lances named Grand Star. Media Appearances Genesis The Bamburian featured prominently in Genesis, as it is one of the few large-scale Zoids that is equipped with Metal-Zi weapons. It is unique in that it has Metal-Zi ammunition, rather than simple melee weapons, which makes it incredibly effective at fighting the Digald forces. The Cambrian is piloted by Ron, who is initially part of Galaga's resistance forces, but joins with Ruuji when the former is disbanded. Ron also gives upgrade parts to the rest of the crew (other than Ruuji, who has Evolt), and also modifies his Bamburian during the series. His Zoid would later be used to try and stop the Bio Volcano via self-destructing. This was not a suicide attack on Ron's behalf, as he had dismounted the Zoid before detonating it; indeed, he even had a spare Bamburian waiting for him after the battle. This, as well as his access to the ammunition and rare parts, alludes to Ron's background, which is revealed to be intertwined with the Sky people. As such, Ron is very well-resourced, having, for instance, an almost absurd amount of ammunition packs. In the latter portions of the series, Ron is seen using more than one missile battery at once, which, in addition to Ruuji's tactics, would prove to be devastatingly effective at combating Digald's forces (as would the similarly-effective Brastle Tigers). In terms of melee, the Bamburian was certainly a capable Zoid, with a high degree of mobility and flexibility; this was in no small part due to the two extendible "Grand Star" poles that would be mounted to it when Ron upgraded all the protagonists' Zoids. In addition to allowing the Zoid to "pole vault" or attack in midair, these were often used to pin opponents, leaving an opening for other intricate attacks. Despite this adaptability, it was nonetheless comparatively ineffective, lacking the sheer cutting power of the other protagonists' Zoids. Generations A modified Bamburian appeared in the Zoids: Generations storyline by Dengeki Hobby. Fuuga features customized shoulder armor that appears to be cooking pans. It was never released in the ZGe toyline. Image:fuuga2.jpg|''DH'' Fuuga model. Image:fuuga.jpg|Fuuga illustration. BamburianGrand zpsb918db91.jpg|Bamburian (upgrade) Video Games The Bamburian appears in the game Super Robot Wars K, alongside most other Zoids piloted by characters in Zoids Genesis. It is piloted by Ron, as in the anime. Trading Cards The Bamburian was featured as part of the Zoids Scramble release of Zoids Trading Cards. Models Genesis Released on July 21, 2005, the Bamburian was the first Zoid in the Genesis series with a wind-up motor. The model shares several frames with the Bear Fighter model, and most of its internal mechanisms are identical. The Zoid has several features. The 11 missiles can be fired, as well as the two shoulder-mounted swords. The model retains the Bear Fighter's ability to change between quadrupedal and bipedal mode. The canopy opens and closes, and when the motor is wound up the Zoid will walk at a steady pace. The Grand Star lances were later released along with the Soul Tiger's Soul Booster as upgrade parts to the Zoid. The lances can be mounted on the Bamburian regardless of what mode the model is in; The lances can be repositioned to accommodate the structural change between the quadrupedal and bipedal modes. Equipping the Grand Star lances severely limits the Bamburian's ability to walk, due to balancing issues and conflicting connection points between the lances and the legs. Category:Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category:Bear-Type Zoids Category:Medium-Scale Zoids